La indistinción de un ser
by DiegoARL38
Summary: El incidente en la Cámara de los Secretos trajo consecuencias inesperadas para los dos sobrevivientes; indistinción, duplicidad, acoplamiento. Harry y Ginny aprenderán que ser uno en cuerpo, mente y alma es más complicado de lo que se podrían haber imaginado.
1. Duplicidad

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 **HP + GW – GW + HP**

 **Capítulo 1:** **Duplicidad**.

La Cámara de los Secretos se encontraba en silencio. Hacía solo unos momentos, un muchacho de pelo negro acababa de matar al basilisco que solía residir en dicho lugar. Si eso no fuese suficiente emoción por un día, el joven, Harry Potter, utilizó uno de los colmillos del rey de las serpientes para destruir el diario que poseyó a la otra persona que se encontraba con él, la pelirroja hermana de su mejor amigo, Ginny Weasley, quien se encontraba tirada en el suelo, boca arriba e inmóvil. El color comenzaba a retornarle a la cara, pero no había señal alguna de que la consciencia estuviese lista para aparecer.

Tras un momento dolorosamente interminable de duda, Harry se acercó a la chica. Cuando la alcanzó, se arrodilló a su lado y la sacudió ligeramente. No hubo respuesta… Lo intentó nuevamente y obtuvo, infortunadamente, el mismo resultado. Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, cuya presencia había quedado olvidada, sobrevoló en círculos al rededor de los jóvenes, para después posarse frente a Harry, dejando a Ginny en medio de ambos. El ave emitió un cántico suave y tranquilizador, el cual continuó hasta que los nervios del muchacho se calmaron totalmente. Sin saber cómo lo sabía, Harry se puso manos a la obra.

«Recuéstala contra la pared, de tal manera que quede sentada, y tómala de las manos», repetía en su mente mientras seguía aquellas instrucciones. Al haberlas completado, las siguientes llegaron a su mente. «Entrelaza tus dedos con los de ella, cierra los ojos y concéntrate en la imagen de Ginny despertando. Puede que se tarde un poco, pero no dejes, por ninguna circunstancia, de enfocarte en ello». Harry no supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Pudieron ser minutos u horas. Cuando la convicción lo empezaba a abandonar, un cansancio que no sabía que sentía lo atacó y, antes de que se diese cuenta, todos sus sentidos, pensamientos y consciencia se desvanecieron.

Un niño de cabello azabache, de aproximadamente cinco años, se encontraba cocinando por primera vez. Él, nervioso e inexperto, se quemó la mano con el aceite que freía los huevos cuando intentaba sacar uno con la espátula. Su tía se le acercó y, en lugar de reconfortar al infante, le gritó y lo regañó porque la comida se estaba empezando a quemar.

Una niña pelirroja de entre cuatro y cinco años lloraba porque se sentía sola. A pesar de que tenía seis hermanos mayores, era rara la ocasión en la cual alguno de ellos jugaba con ella, ya que, en palabras de uno de ellos, ya ni se acordaba de cual, «Éste es un juego para hombres». Sólo Bill, el mayor, se preocupaba en pasar tiempo con la niña. Sin embargo, él estaba en la escuela la mayor parte del año.

El mismo niño, ahora de ocho años, se dejó caer pesadamente en el colchón viejo que hacía las veces de cama en la alacena de abajo de las escaleras, la cual había sido su «habitación» desde que tenía uso de razón. Le dolía casi todo el cuerpo. Hoy, inequívocamente, había sido el peor día de su existencia. Para empezar, su primo lo había perseguido junto con su pandilla para golpearlo. Sin saber cómo lo hizo, se encontró en el techo de la cafetería de la escuela tras saltar una papelera en su huida. Tras ser regañado enfática y ruidosamente por varios de sus profesores y el director de la escuela, su tío lo había ido a buscar con la cara más llena de ira y desdén que el niño jamás había visto. Cuando llegaron a casa, la peor paliza que había sufrido hasta ese momento tomó lugar. Su tío siempre lo golpeaba en zonas que no quedasen expuestas por la ropa para evitar sospechas. Y, como si el dolor no fuese suficiente castigo, las comidas de la próxima semana se le fueron retiradas.

La pelirroja, ahora de seis años, se escabulló, en medio de la noche, de vuelta en su cuarto. Ya se había vuelto una rutina. Tres o cuatro veces por semana, esperaba a que los demás habitantes de la casa se fuesen a dormir y se dirigía lo más silenciosa y sigilosamente que podía a donde su familia guardaba las escobas y se ponía a practicar sus habilidades de vuelo. Si sus hermanos se negaban a enseñarle, ella iba a aprender por su cuenta.

Recuerdos de su infancia y de lo que asumía era la de Ginny inundaron la mente de Harry. Era una experiencia total y absolutamente desconcertante para el muchacho, ya que las memorias venían acompañadas de las emociones y sensaciones experimentadas en los momentos en los cuales se llevaron a cabo. Eso no sería particularmente extraño si fuesen sólo las reminiscencias del azabache… Sin embargo, al éstas incluir también las de la pelirroja, la situación era inquietantemente natural, como si él mismo las hubiese vivido. Aunque en ese momento no lo sabía, la dueña de las remembranzas foráneas estaba experimentando exactamente lo mismo que él. Ambos jóvenes revivieron, en cuestión de minutos, sus vidas y la del otro hasta el último instante en el cual estuvieron conscientes.

Lentamente, luego de asimilar el torrente de información que acababan de recibir, los sentidos comenzaron a volver a ellos. Primero fue el tacto y, con él, la primera señal de que algo inexplicable estaba pasando se hizo presente. Los dos jóvenes sentían sus cuerpos como siempre. Sin embargo, el segundo juego de extremidades, torso y cabeza que sentían como si fuesen propios no era normal. Ginny sentía que algo a lo cual no sabía cómo describir se encontraba situado en medio del segundo par de piernas. Por su parte, Harry sentía que una prenda lo apretaba ligeramente en el pecho, hombros y espalda alta extra, junto con un peso adicional en la segunda cabeza. A su vez, notaron como sus cuatro manos se agarraban entre sí; una de las grandes sostenía una de las pequeñas.

Segundo fue el olfato. Con este sentido no hubo mucho cambio, más allá de que Harry podía oler un perfume floral adicional al aroma de humedad típico de un sitio con poca ventilación y Ginny, por su parte, notaba una mezcla entre madera, sudor, fango y sangre. El primero de estos olores era reconfortante, aunque, en combinación con los demás, no podía evitar el sentirse intranquila.

Posteriormente, el oído volvió y, con él, la extraña sensación de escuchar dos respiraciones aceleradas a la vez, desde distintos ángulos. Ambos sabían que una de ellas le pertenecía a cada uno y, por la razón que fuese, sabían que los jadeos restantes pertenecían al otro.

La vista fue el último sentido en retornar. Sin embargo, ninguno se dio cuenta de este hecho por unos momentos, ya que continuaban con los ojos cerrados, tratando de encontrarle lógica a la duplicidad sensorial que estaban experimentando. No fue hasta que Fawkes emitió un canto alegre que ambos abrieron los ojos. Lo primero que notaron fue la mirada curiosa del otro. Orbes chocolate y esmeralda se fijaron entre sí, hundiéndose en el color y emociones del otro. Tras unos segundos, notaron que, además de ver a su acompañante, podían verse a sí mismos desde el punto de vista del compañero.

«¡¿Qué está pasando?!», pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

«¿Harry, eres tú?», considerando la extrañeza de la duplicidad sensorial que estaba experimentando, Ginny no estaba particularmente sorprendida por la telepatía aparente.

«¿Ginny? ¿Cómo nos estamos comu…?», el muchacho no pudo completar su pensamiento. El dolor más profuso e insoportable que jamás había sentido atravesó la frente del azabache, concentrado principalmente en su cicatriz. Un grito escapó las bocas de ambos. Cerraron los ojos e intentaron soltarse las manos para tratar de aliviar el sufrimiento haciendo presión en la zona, pero sus cuerpos simplemente se negaron a responder. Tras unos tortuosos segundos, el dolor desapareció tan repentinamente como apareció. Cuando lograron espabilarse, notaron que la cicatriz de Harry estaba sangrando. Ginny dirigió su mirada a la frente del muchacho y, con horror, se dio cuenta de que, junto con la sangre, un líquido negruzco y viscoso brotaba de la ahora abierta herida.

—¡Harry! —La chica estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. Si las memorias del joven no le mentían, ese líquido era perturbadoramente similar al que salió del diario de Tom Ryddle inmediatamente después de haber sido perforado por un colmillo de basilisco—. ¡Lo lamento… Es culpa mía que estés aquí y que… —Un sollozo la interrumpió. El joven, impulsado por los sentimientos de culpa y descorazonamiento que provenían de la chica, tiró suavemente de sus manos, acercándola lo suficiente para poder abrazarla.

—Tranquila, Ginny, no es culpa tuya. Tom… es el único responsable de lo que pasó —memorias de lo que un joven Voldemort había hecho hacer a la pelirroja pasaron por su mente. Mientras que las lágrimas de la muchacha caían en el hombro de su túnica, una mezcla de sentimientos se hicieron presentes en las mentes de ambos: Dolor, desconsuelo, indignación, ira, resolución y, a pesar de todos los eventos causados directa o indirectamente por Tom Ryddle, alivio. Ninguno de los dos sabía el porqué, pero un anhelo subconsciente había sido satisfecho.

—M-me v-van a expulsar… —dijo Ginny, llorando—. He esperado t-tanto para estar a-aquí y ahora…

—No lo van a hacer, no los dejaré. Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa y se los haremos saber —consoló Harry, acariciándole la espalda suavemente. Sólo el imaginar que la joven que tenía entre sus brazos no volvería a Hogwarts con él para el próximo año lo hacía sentir terror absoluto y no sabía la razón. En ese momento, se juró a sí mismo que haría todo lo posible para que no los separasen. Ginny, al notar la resolución del azabache, comenzó a calmarse lentamente.

«Gracias, Harry», pensó la chica, devolviendo el abrazo.

«De nada, Ginny», respondió el muchacho, dándole un pequeño apretón.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo Harry en voz alta cuando consideró, luego de examinar el estado emocional de su interlocutora, que ésta se había recompuesto lo suficiente.

No fue hasta después de que se separaron e intentaron levantarse que notaron una inconveniencia de su, a falta de una mejor palabra, situación. Puesto que disponían de la información sensorial del otro, el simple hecho de moverse a distintas velocidades los hizo marearse y trastabillar hacia la pared.

—Uy, creo que tenemos un problema… —dijo Harry— ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a caminar sin caernos? —Ginny consideró el dilema en el cual estaban inmersos por unos momentos.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que nos concentremos específicamente en nuestros sentidos y ver si, así, podemos andar.

Tomándose de las manos para tener un soporte, sin importar lo inestable que éste fuese, los dos jóvenes dieron unos pasos tentativos. Tras unas cuantas pérdidas de equilibrio, las cuales casi terminan en desastre, lograron caminar medianamente normal. Sin embargo, descubrieron, por las malas, que si no estaban en contacto físico, perdían la concentración; Harry casi se fue de bruces al intentar recoger su varita. Asegurándose de que la mano de Ginny seguía firmemente en la suya, el muchacho se inclinó, nuevamente, para recuperar tanto el Sombrero Seleccionador, el cual le pasó a la pelirroja, y la espada de Gryffindor para, sin más nada que los detuviese, comenzar su salida de la Cámara de los Secretos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dure esto? —inquirió Ginny, dubitativa—. ¿O nos quedaremos así para siempre…?

—No lo sé… —respondió Harry—. Si esto es permanente, tendremos que practicar. Digo, por alguna razón, esta «situación» no me parece particularmente desagradable, pero creo que vamos a necesitar el poder movernos independientemente, así sea sólo para ir al baño.

En ese instante, ambos se dieron cuenta de tres cosas muy importantes… Primero y principal, gracias a que compartían sentidos, iba a ser absoluta y totalmente imposible el no ver o sentir cuando el otro se estuviese bañando. Segundo, debido a que poseían las memorias del compañero, conocían perfectamente el cuerpo del otro. Tercero y más sorpresivo aún, no les parecía la gran cosa. Sí, era vergonzoso que un miembro de distinto sexo los viera en sus momentos privados, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, puesto que los recuerdos estaban ahí, a la espera de ser llamados. Además, no era como si pudiesen hacer algo al respecto. Puede que necesitasen concentrarse en las acciones propias para realizarlas semicorrectamente, pero eran conscientes de lo que el otro hacía y pensaba en todo momento. Era extraño, pero suponían que eso debía de ser parte de lo que sea que les estaba pasando.

La caminata hacia la zona derrumbada del túnel transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente. El par de jóvenes anduvo mayormente en silencio, lo cual no significaba que no hubo conversación, ya que, al compartir pensamientos, era prácticamente imposible no dialogar entre sí. Los únicos ruidos eran sus pasos, ocasionalmente el crujido de los huesos de algún animal muerto, y el aleteo de Fawkes, cuya presencia había sido olvidada tras el regreso a la consciencia de los chicos y la subsecuente adaptación a su nuevo estado. Ahora que la sorpresa inicial había desaparecido casi en su totalidad, Harry y Ginny empezaron a notar las sutiles diferencias entre la información proveniente de los sentidos del otro en comparación con los propios. Para empezar, la chica tenía mejor vista que el muchacho, sin importar que éste usase lentes; todo se veía más nítido. Por su parte, la agudeza del oído del azabache era más pronunciada —Ambos llegaron a la triste conclusión de que esto se debía, principalmente, a que Harry debió desarrollar la habilidad como un mecanismo de autodefensa durante su infancia—. El resto de los sentidos estaba más o menos a la par, aunque, considerando la situación en la cual se encontraban, no tenían manera de estar seguros.

—¿Cómo vamos a explicar esto? —preguntó Harry, nervioso—. Digo, no creo que la idea de que yo conozca **todo** sobre ti les guste mucho a tus padres o a tus hermanos…

—Em… Honestamente, no tengo idea. Podríamos ignorarlo simplemente, a menos, claro, que alguien lo pregunte, supongo. Ya si alguien trae a colación el tema, no hay por qué ahondar en los detalles.

—Es tu familia, Ginny. Si crees que eso es lo mejor, no voy a objetar —La chica le sonrió.

Los jóvenes continuaron su camino hacia la zona derrumbada del túnel. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, llegaron a su destino. Por lo que podían ver, Ron estaba terminando de despejar el pasadizo. Al ver a su hermana, el pelirrojo dejó caer el fragmento de piedra que tenía en las manos y se abalanzó sobre la chica.

—¡Ginny! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te pasó algo?! —El muchacho abrazó fuertemente a su hermana. Tanto la víctima del apretón como el azabache gruñeron.

—Ron, déjala respirar —dijo Harry, tratando de respirar pese a que sus vías aéreas estaban despejadas.

«Bueno, por lo visto, vamos a experimentar los dolores o incomodidades del otro como si fuesen propios», pensó el muchacho de ojos verdes.

«Era de esperarse, considerando que compartimos el tacto», respondió la chica. «Uh… em…». Harry notó a donde estaban yendo los pensamientos de la joven.

«Oh, eso… Em… Tendré que prepararme mentalmente para...».

—¿Harry? ¿Ginny? ¿Les pasa algo? —La voz preocupada del pelirrojo interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

—Eh, sí, Ron, estamos bien… —respondió Harry, espabilándose.

—Algo extraño nos ocurrió allá atrás y no tenemos idea de qué es ni de por qué pasó. —explicó la menor de los Weasley—. No es nada malo, Ron —continuó la chica al ver que su hermano iba a preguntar algo—, o eso creemos.

—Le vamos a preguntar a Dumbledore cuando lo veamos —finalizó el azabache.

—Eh, está bien… —dijo el pelirrojo, desconcertado—. ¿De dónde sacaste esa espada, Harry?

—La saqué del Sombrero Seleccionador —respondió Harry, indicándolo con la cabeza—. Fawkes lo trajo. Te contamos la historia después, estamos cansados y no tenemos ganas de decirla dos veces —finalizó. Ron asintió.

—Sí, se ven terrible…

Luego de una discusión mayormente infructuosa con Lockhart, en la cual descubrieron que éste había perdido la memoria debido al encantamiento que le había salido por la culata al intentar usar la varita rota del pelirrojo, el grupo se dirigió a la salida del túnel. Cuando pasaron por la piel del basilisco, Harry le dio un apretón a la mano de Ginny al notar que ésta había empezado a temblar ligeramente. De hecho, si no fuese porque el azabache compartía sentidos con la joven, no se hubiese dado cuenta de la incomodidad de la chica. Al llegar a su destino, un problema asomó la cabeza para saludarlos.

—¿Cómo vamos a subir esta tubería? —inquirió Ron, frunciendo el ceño—. Digo, no podemos simplemente treparla, está demasiado resbaladiza e inclinada para eso… —En ese momento, Fawkes los sobrevoló mientras emitía un cántico suave y, al notar que había conseguido la atención del grupo, se posó en el hombro de Ginny y extendió el plumaje de su cola.

—Creo que quiere que lo tomemos de las plumas —dijo Harry.

—¿Tú también lo entendiste? —preguntó Ron, sorprendido—. No sabía que los fénix se comunicaban mentalmente con la gente.

—Qué pájaro más extraño tienes ahí, jovencita… —Antes de que Lockhart pudiese continuar con su comentario, el pelirrojo tomó la mano del profesor y la puso sobre el plumaje del ave, al mismo tiempo que él, su hermana y su mejor amigo hacían lo propio. Llamas cálidas los envolvieron. El ser transportados por medio de flamas era curioso; el fuego no los lastimaba, pero las caricias que proveía eran desconcertantemente suaves. ´No pasó más de un par de segundos antes de que apareciesen en la oficina de McGonagall, en la cual se encontraban Dumbledore, el señor y la señora Weasley, y la dueña de la habitación, los cuales se quedaron callados al ver el arribo de los, hasta hacía unos instantes, desaparecidos. El silencio se estiró por varios momentos, como si el más mínimo ruido fuese a hacer que ellos desapareciesen cual espejismos. Fue la profesora McGonagall quien, tras parpadear unas cuantas veces, rompió la silente quietud.

—Bueno, creo que nos deben una explicación… —dijo, fijando su mirada en Harry y Ron—. Además, quisiera saber por qué un profesor permitió que dos alumnos de segundo año lo acompañasen en, por lo que veo, fue una excursión peligrosa —añadió, fulminando con la mirada a Lockhart, quien estaba totalmente confundido debido a que le estuviesen reprochando algo de lo cual no tenía idea.

—Eh, profesora —comenzó el pelirrojo, dubitativo—, él perdió la memoria cuando el encantamiento que intentó usar con Harry y conmigo le salió por la culata.

Antes de que alguno de los jóvenes pudiera decir algo más, la señora Weasley salió del aparente estupor en el cual se encontraba inmersa y, sin aviso ni premeditación, se abalanzó sobre su hija para abrazarla con fiereza, haciendo que tanto la receptora del afecto como el azabache gruñeran ligeramente.

—¡Ginny! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? —El asalto de preguntas hubiese continuado si no fuese por la intervención de Dumbledore.

—Creo que deberíamos tomar asiento y dejar que los jóvenes nos expliquen lo sucedido —Tras esa declaración, el director conjuró sillas suficientes para acomodar a los recién llegados. Antes de sentarse, Harry y Ginny, aún agarrados de la mano, se dirigieron al escritorio de la oficina y depositaron el Sombrero Seleccionador, la espada de Gryffindor y el diario de Tom Ryddle, para, después, acomodarse en sillas aledañas—. Pueden empezar por donde más conveniente crean.

—Todo comenzó cuando escuchamos el anuncio de que Ginny había sido llevada a la cámara… —Así, Ron y Harry explicaron cómo supieron lo que el monstruo de Slytherin era, gracias a Hermione. Luego, relataron tanto la manera en la cual descubrieron dónde estaba la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos, la confrontación con Lockhart en la cual aprendieron los orígenes deshonestos de las historias del profesor y el subsecuente descenso por el lavamanos en los aseos de Myrtle «la Llorona». Cuando llegaron al incidente con la varita rota del pelirrojo y el derrumbamiento parcial del túnel, Harry continuó con el recuento de lo ocurrido, desde el encuentro con el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica y la conversación con Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, hasta la batalla contra el basilisco, la destrucción del diario y la herida casi fatal del azabache, oportunamente curada por Fawkes.

—Aquí es cuando algo que no entendemos pasó… —dijo Harry, dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a la joven cuya mano seguía firmemente en la suya.

—Yo no me despertaba… —continuó Ginny.

—La palidez se fue, pero no se movía… Cuando me empecé a preocupar, Fawkes se comunicó, creo, y me dijo lo que tenía que hacer para despertarla. Al intentarlo por unos minutos, perdí la consciencia.

—Lo primero que recuerdo es ver las memorias de Harry, desde su infancia hasta la confrontación con Tom…

—Y yo vi sus memorias, también… Fue bastante extraño.

—Cuando nos despertamos, notamos que compartíamos sentidos y mentes. No se nos ocurre una mejor manera de describirlo… —Tras esta última declaración, un silencio incómodo cayó sobre la oficina. Por lo que podían discernir, la señora Weasley estaba pálida, el señor Weasley y Dumbledore parecían pensativos, McGonagall lucía asombrada, Ron más desconcertado no podía estar, y Lockhart no les estaba prestando atención; prefiriendo la observación de todo aquello que se encontraba en la habitación. Harry, al ver que nadie decía nada, decidió proseguir.

—Cuando nos intentamos mover, nos dimos cuenta de que tenemos que concentrarnos en lo que estamos haciendo para no marearnos, junto con que se nos hace más fácil cuando estamos en contacto físico.

—¿Sabes qué es esto, Albus? —inquirió la señora Weasley. El aludido frunció ligeramente el ceño, pensando.

—No he escuchado de nada hasta este nivel… Lo más parecido que hay, según tengo entendido, son los enlaces de alma… —respondió el profesor tras varios segundos—. Sin embargo, éstos solamente hacen que los enlazados puedan comunicarse mentalmente y que sepan si el otro está en peligro. Lamentablemente, este tipo de conexión es extremadamente raro y difícil de realizar, ya que la magia requerida es compleja y no muchos tienen el poder mágico como para realizar un enlace estable… —En ese momento, Fawkes emitió un cántico y, por la expresión de Dumbledore, le informó de algo referente al diario, puesto que dirigió la mirada al objeto—. Voy a analizar el artefacto que poseyó a la señorita Weasley para ver si éste tuvo algo que ver con lo que les está ocurriendo —añadió, volviendo a fijar su mirada en Harry y en Ginny. Cuando lo hizo, notó que la túnica del azabache estaba manchada por el mismo líquido viscoso que el diario.

—Albus, creo que deberíamos llevar a los jóvenes y al profesor Lockhart a la enfermería para que sean revisados y para que descansen —dijo McGonagall, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones del director.

—Tienes razón, Minerva. _Madame_ Pomfrey debería echarles un vistazo.

 **HP + GW – GW + HP**

Notas del autor:

¡Hola, gente! Éste no es mi primer _fanfic_ ni nada por el estilo. Es, sin embargo, el primero que decido publicar. La idea para esta historia viene del cliché de la parte anglosajona de la comunidad de _fanfiction_ : « _soul bond_ » 'enlace de alma' o 'vínculo de alma' y, más específicamente, de la posiblemente abandonada saga _The Meaning of One_ de Sovran, disponible, en inglés, en SIYE. Ergo, la idea no es mía y no tomo crédito alguno por ella. A su vez, en el futuro, es posible que ciertas cosas que suelen suceder en este tipo de _fic_ , pasen aquí, ya sea porque creo que es inevitable —Considerando la temática— o la idea es simplemente buena y la quiero aprovechar. En cualquier caso, las historias de las cuales pude haber tomado elementos están en mi lista de favoritos.

Por otro lado, más referente a la escritura, me trataré de apegar lo más posible a las convenciones del español, es decir: comillas angulares, rayas y demás. También quiero aclarar que hace bastante tiempo que no leo _fanfics_ de Harry Potter en español, así que den por hecho que habrá discrepancias entre mi vocabulario y el de otros autores. Siéntanse libres de corregirme o darme sugerencias, que apreciadas serán.

PD: El separador lo tomé del primer capítulo de _Saving the Savior_ de Epeefencer.

Publicado el 05/10/2017.


	2. Aclimatación

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: La clasificación de esta historia es ahora M.

 **HP + GW – GW + HP**

 **Capítulo** **2** **:** **Aclimatación**.

Los ocupantes de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall se estaban preparando para partir hacia la enfermería, cuando alguien entró abruptamente a la habitación, sorprendiéndolos. El recién llegado era nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy. Al verlo, una memoria del verano previo saltó a las mentes de Harry y Ginny. Un libro usado de transformaciones, un comentario desdeñoso por parte del señor Malfoy, una confrontación de éste con el señor Weasley, el retorno del libro, la aparición misteriosa del diario de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle… Todo hacía clic.

«Así que fue él quien me dio el diario…».

«Eso parece… ¡Mira, es Dobby!», pensó el chico, haciendo que su compañera dirigiese su mirada al pequeño elfo, el cual estaba detrás de Malfoy, temblando y tratando de no ser notado.

«Si Dobby es el elfo doméstico de los Malfoy, eso explicaría sus intentos de "salvarte"».

«¡Claro! Dobby supo que Lucius Malfoy iba a darte el objeto con el cual se abriría la Cámara de los Secretos, así que intentó sacarme de la escuela…».

«Quiero desquitarme con él…». A penas ese pensamiento pasó por la mente de la pelirroja, una idea empezó a formársele al azabache. Cuando el plan se terminó de formular, la joven comentó: «Eso tendrá que bastar… Digo, no es como que podamos hacer mucho más sin meternos en problemas».

Los muchachos estaban tan concentrados en sus cavilaciones que no le prestaron atención alguna a la conversación que Malfoy estaba teniendo con Dumbledore. Cuando espabilaron, se dieron cuenta de que los recién llegados se estaban marchando. Por la cara del patriarca, suponían que éste no se encontraba muy feliz que digamos. En ese momento, decidieron actuar rápidamente, no fuese a ser que perdiesen la que probablemente sería su única oportunidad para llevar a cabo su venganza.

—Disculpe, profesor Dumbledore. ¿Podría tomar prestado el diario por un minuto? —inquirió Harry en voz alta, mientras Ginny se agachaba a quitarle el calzado y una media al chico. Al ésta terminar con su actividad, se enderezó y le ofreció el calcetín.

—Claro, señor Potter —respondió el director con una sonrisa, imaginándose lo que los jóvenes tendrían planeado hacer. Por las expresiones que pusieron cuando Lucius hizo su aparición, Dumbledore llegó a la conclusión de que el hombre había tenido algo que ver con los incidentes que habían estado ocurriendo ese año en Hogwarts.

El azabache metió el destrozado diario en la mugrienta media y le dirigió una mirada rápida a su compañera.

«¿Lista?».

«Lista».

Con ese pequeño intercambio terminado, el par se levantó y fueron tras Malfoy y Dobby. Afortunada o infortunadamente, según la perspectiva con la cual se analizase, sus objetivos no se encontraban muy lejos; estaban a punto de dar la vuelta en un corredor. Los jóvenes apretaron el paso y, en unos cuantos segundos, los alcanzaron.

—¡Señor Malfoy! —exclamó Harry— Tengo algo para usted —añadió cuando el aludido se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. El azabache le pasó la media con el diario dentro.

—¡¿Qué significa esto, Potter?! —graznó el adulto.

—Mire lo que tiene dentro —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa y tono de voz inocentes. El azabache se percataría algún tiempo después de que, a partir de ese momento, le encantaba ver a la pelirroja sonreír.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —dijo Malfoy, fulminándolos con la mirada, luego de sacar el destrozado diario de la media.

—Creo que dejó eso «accidentalmente» en mi caldero el agosto pasado. Disculpe el estado en el cual Harry se lo devuelve… —contestó la chica dulcemente.

—No tengo idea de qué me están hablando —dijo Lucius desdeñosamente mientras lanzaba al aire tanto el diario destruido como el calcetín mugriento. El primero de estos objetos fue agarrado por la pelirroja, mientras que el segundo fue, para desgracia del único adulto presente, atrapado por Dobby, el cual dejó escapar un chillido de júbilo.

—¡Le ha obsequiado a Dobby una media! —exclamó el hasta ahora sirviente— ¡Dobby es un elfo libre!

—¡Liberaron a mi elfo! —bramó Lucius Malfoy, enrabiado, mientras sacaba su varita de su bastón— ¡Esto no se va a quedar así…!

—¡No se atreva a amenazar a Harry Potter o a su compañera! —chilló Dobby, chasqueando los dedos. En ese instante, Malfoy fue lanzado hacia atrás varios metros, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo sobre su retaguardia—. ¡Váyase ahora mismo! —exclamó. Lucius, con toda la dignidad que pudo sacarse de quién sabe dónde, se levantó, fulminó con la mirada a cada uno de los presentes y se marchó rápidamente.

—¡Eso estuvo genial, Dobby! —exclamó Ginny, haciendo que el aludido se sonrojase.

—¡Dobby le agradece, Harry Potter, señor! —dijo el elfo animadamente—. ¡Dobby ahora es libre! Si necesita algo, lo que sea, cuando sea, llame a Dobby y Dobby vendrá, señor.

—Eh, está bien, Dobby. Gracias —El aludido dejó de dar brinquitos y sus orejas decayeron un poco.

—¡Por favor, disculpe a Dobby, señorita! ¡Dobby sabía lo que ese objeto maligno le estaba haciendo, pero Dobby no podía hacer nada!

—No te preocupes, no fue culpa tuya —dijo Ginny rápidamente, antes de que el elfo empezase a castigarse—. Además, Harry me salvó y destruyó el diario —añadió, sonriéndole al azabache y mostrándole los restos del cuaderno al elfo.

—¡La señorita es muy amable con Dobby, Dobby no se lo merece! —exclamó, llorando.

—Dobby, si Ginny dice que no hay problema, no hay problema… —Trató de reconfortar el muchacho.

—¡Harry Potter y la señorita Ginny son muy buenos con Dobby! ¡Dobby les estará eternamente agradecido! ¡Dobby va a irse a disfrutar su libertad!

—Que te vaya bien —Se despidieron los dos jóvenes al unísono. Con un fuerte crac, el pequeño elfo doméstico desapareció.

«¡Plan cumplido!», exclamaron mentalmente mientras se chocaron las manos. Se sonrieron y deshicieron el camino andado, para volver a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, donde los adultos y Ron los estaban esperando.

—Aquí está el diario, director —dijo Ginny, pasándole dicho objeto a Dumbledore.

—Espero que la ejecución de su plan haya sido fructífera —dijo el aludido, sonriéndoles brillantemente.

«Aveces creo que Dumbledore puede leer mentes...», comentó el azabache.

«Hay muchos campos y áreas en la magia, Harry. Es perfectamente posible que haya alguna forma de leer mentes».

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que partamos hacia la enfermería, ¿no les parece? —dijo McGonagall, haciendo gestos para que los demás la precedieran en la salida.

El camino hacia la enfermería transcurrió sin acontecimientos remarcables. Dumbledore y el señor y la señora Weasley iban unos cuantos metros por delante, así que ninguno de los muchachos podía escuchar nada de lo que estaba siendo dicho, mientras que la directora adjunta escoltaba al poco cooperativo Lockhart unos pasos más atrás. Cuando llegaron a su destino, el exprofesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue acostado en una cama y sedado por la enfermera. Con esto ya hecho, Harry y Ginny fueron sentados en otra cama y, tras ser alentados por el director, explicaron nuevamente los «síntomas» de su situación. Ahora que no tenían que pensar en una manera para explicarla, sino que simplemente repetían lo dicho anteriormente, notaron como las caras de los adultos se tornaron más serias de lo que habían creído darse cuenta.

—Bueno, me imagino que debe ser algún tipo de vínculo de alma, aunque no estoy muy familiarizada con ellos, ya que no forman parte de mi especialidad —comentó _madame_ Pomfrey luego de pensar un poco—. Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es escanear el estado de sus almas… —añadió, sacando su varita y apuntándola a los jóvenes. Confirmó que el par estaba en contacto físico y lanzó su hechizo—: _Animum Revelio_ ¹.

Una esfera brillante apareció encima de los muchachos. Era roja con verde y los colores estaban entrelazados, formando un patrón similar a una espiral, aunque la circunferencia no era perfecta; ondulaciones se podían notar en el remolino bicolor, en algunas partes más pronunciadas que en otras. Todos los presentes observaron, fascinados, la representación de las almas de Harry y Ginny.

—Sí, vincularon… —dijo la enfermera tras analizar la esfera por unos momentos.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué les va a pasar? —preguntó la señora Weasley, pálida cual fantasma.

—Principalmente, que tendrán que estar en contacto físico en todo momento hasta que el proceso se termine —respondió Dumbledore rápidamente, antes de que Pomfrey pudiese decir algo, causando que ésta lo fulminase con la mirada.

—Pueden estar separados, pero es increíblemente incómodo pasados unos segundos, como ya se dieron cuenta —añadió la enfermera. El azabache y la pelirroja asintieron, recordando como casi se fueron de bruces al intentar caminar en la Cámara de los Secretos.

—No fue más de un segundo y nos mareamos tanto que casi nos caemos —dijo Ginny, apretando suavemente la mano de su compañero.

—Ya que están experimentando síntomas no estándar, sería prudente que investigásemos más a fondo, para ver si encontramos más información al respecto —comentó _madame_ Pomfrey.

—Excelente idea —dijo el director—. Molly, Arthur, ¿podrían acompañarme a mi oficina?

—Eh, claro, Albus —respondió el señor Weasley.

Los tres jóvenes recibieron unos escaneos generales y, tras ver que todos estaban en perfectas condiciones, los adultos, sin incluir a la enfermera, se marcharon, no sin antes despachar a Ron a la torre de Gryffindor, para discutir con sus padres la situación, si la intuición de la pelirroja no le fallaba. Lockhart, por lo que oyeron, sería trasladado al hospital San Mungo a primera hora de la mañana. Harry y Ginny fueron limpiados y cambiados de ropa mágicamente, antes de ser enviados a la cama, dándoles, por fin, tiempo para digerir todo lo que había ocurrido ese día.

«¿Qué crees que nos vaya a pasar?», pensó la chica, dirigiendo su mirada al joven recostado a su lado.

«No lo sé, Ginny… Supongo que, si ésto es permanente, tendremos que aprender a vivir con ello», respondió el muchacho, devolviéndole la mirada. Ahora que la adrenalina había salido de sus sistemas, ambos sintieron la gravedad de lo que pudo haber sucedido en la Cámara de los Secretos y, con ésto, un torrente de emociones y recuerdos los azotó. Ninguno supo quién fue el primero en moverse, pero ambos, cuando se calmaron parcialmente, notaron que se estaban aferrando el uno al otro, como si sus vidas dependieran en ello… Y, quizá, su bienestar emocional lo hacía.

El azabache fue el primero en recuperar totalmente el control de sus emociones. Si Harry había aprendido algo bueno con los Dursley, era a controlarse. El joven, con el objetivo de tranquilizar a la chica, comenzó a hacerle círculos en la espalda con su mano derecha. Ésto cumplió su cometido luego de unos cuantos minutos, puesto que los sollozos de la pelirroja fueron disminuyendo en frecuencia e intensidad, hasta que se detuvieron por completo.

Ginny levantó la cabeza y miró al joven, clavando sus orbes marrones en los verdes del chico. Harry detuvo los movimientos de su mano, absorto por la profundidad de emociones que sentía. Gracias a su condición, él sabía exactamente lo que la pelirroja estaba experimentando en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, el poder corroborar lo que la parte de su ser que era consciente única y exclusivamente de ella a través de sus ojos era una sensación sobrecogedora y, si no le fallaba la mente, maravillosa, también. Por su parte, la joven estaba viviendo en carne propia el mismo conjunto de emociones y razonamientos. En ese instante, ambos reflexionarían después, decidieron que no querían volver a como eran antes. Si existía alguna posibilidad, aunque los jóvenes estaban bastante seguros de que no la había, no la tomarían. Puede que ya no tuviesen privacidad, que ya no tuviesen elección respecto a con quién compartir el resto de sus vidas, a pesar de que las circunstancias que se concatenaron para crear la conexión que compartían fueron más que desagradables, nada más importaba. El anhelo más profundo y subconsciente de ambos se había cumplido. Ya no estaban solos.

Lentamente, sin necesidad de intercambiar palabras, mental o verbalmente, los jóvenes se reacomodaron en la cama. Harry, por su parte, se colocó en el centro, boca arriba. Mientras tanto, Ginny se situó encima de él, descansando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, el cual, tras asegurarse de que ambos estaban cómodos, la rodeó con sus brazos. Ambos suspiraron. Asumían que era parte de su vínculo; el deseo de estar en contacto lo máximo posible era algo a lo cual no estaban acostumbrados. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tenía el más mínimo interés en que éste desapareciera. El sentimiento de paz y quietud que los envolvía no era para nada despreciable.

«Me pregunto si me dejarían presentar los exámenes de segundo año», pensó la chica, trazando patrones amorfos en el hombro del azabache. El aludido supo inmediatamente a qué se refería su compañera de cama.

«Habrá que preguntar… Digo, compartimos memorias, así que creo que sería bastante tedioso que tú estudies cosas que ya sabes, mientras que yo, aunque aprendiendo cosas nuevas, tendría que experimentar las clases otra vez», respondió el joven.

«¿Qué electivos vas a tomar?», inquirió la chica, a pesar de saber la respuesta de antemano.

«No tengo idea… Tenía planeado tomar las mismas clases que Ron».

«¿"Tenías"?».

«Ahora que tenemos esta conexión y que compartimos… bueno, todo, creo que sería prudente que eligiese materias que nos sirvan para algo». Ginny sintió una ola de felicidad recorrerle el cuerpo. Harry no era la persona más aplicada del mundo, debido total y absolutamente a su crianza con los Dursley. El que la estuviese tomando en cuenta a la hora de tomar una decisión tan importante como lo era la elección de asignaturas opcionales la hacía sentir alagada y feliz. Sin embargo, un sentimiento saltó al frente de su mente.

«Harry, no tienes que escoger otras materias sólo porque yo no tomaría las mismas…». La chica hubiese continuado, pero el azabache la interrumpió.

«Ginny. Para bien o para mal, ahora somos un equipo. Por lo tanto, creo que lo más adecuado sería que tomemos la ruta que nos beneficie a ambos. Además, sé cuánto te gusta aprender, así que, si te hace feliz y nos aprendemos una o dos cosas útiles en el camino, creo que valdría la pena el esfuerzo extra».

«Tienes razón, Harry, ahora somos un equipo y debemos actuar como tal. Por lo que sé, Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia son las más útiles. Adivinación, según Charlie, es una estafa pura y dura. Estudios Muggles es, en nuestro caso, innecesario». La chica se rió suavemente y continuó: «Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas suena interesante».

«¿Cuántas asignaturas podemos elegir?».

«Dos o tres, aunque hay algunas que no se pueden tomar juntas porque son a la misma hora».

«¿Qué te parece si tomamos las dos útiles y la interesante?».

«Suena bien para mí. Lo único es que tendremos que ver si podemos tomar las tres a la vez y si me dejan presentar los exámenes de segundo año».

Un silencio acogedor cayó sobre los jóvenes, cada uno reflexionando sobre la conexión que compartían. Para empezar, los sorprendía que estuviesen tan cómodos el uno con el otro; Harry no estaba acostumbrado en lo más mínimo a estar en contacto físico con alguien más, mientras que Ginny sólo lo había recibido por parte de su familia, y nunca tan íntimo como lo era el estar acostada encima de alguien y siendo abrazada. A su vez, los maravillaba el experimentar las emociones y sensaciones del otro como si fuesen propias. Los brazos la rodeaban a ella, ella descansaba sobre él, él le acariciaba el pelo, ella trazaba patrones aleatorios en su hombro y brazos, él experimentaba una contenta² cada vez que la miraba, ella se sentía en paz cuando estaba con él. Ambos sabían que lo que sentían no era propio de muchachos de su edad, pero no podían evitarlo. Era tan natural, tan agradable, tan correcto… Era como si se conociesen de toda la vida y, de cierta manera, así era. Como si hubiesen pasado un largo tiempo lejos y acabasen de llegar a casa, a donde y con quien querían estar.

«Buenas noches, Harry».

«Buenas noches, Ginny». La pelirroja fue la primera en dormirse y, con ello, una nueva característica de su vínculo se hizo presente.

«¿Harry?».

«¿Qué pa…? Oh, esto es nuevo…».

«Sólo siento lo que tú sientes…», pensó la joven, maravillada. Efectivamente, los sentidos provenientes del cuerpo de la chica estaban ausentes, aunque seguían compartiendo mentes.

«Considerándolo todo, no me sorprende. Digo, si compartimos la mente, suena razonable que ambos sigamos conscientes mientras uno esté despierto».

«Sí, lo sé… De hecho, me imagino que compartiremos sueños, también».

«Uy… eh… Mis pesadillas no son agra…».

«No te preocupes, Harry. Lidiaremos con ellas cuando llegue el momento… Además, las mías tampoco es que sean mejores que las tuyas». El chico apretó suavemente el agarre que tenía sobre el cuerpo de la joven.

«Tienes razón». Con ese breve intercambio terminado, quedaron en silencio y, tras un par de minutos, el azabache se unió a la pelirroja en la inconsciencia. Como habían previsto, efectivamente, compartieron sueños y, como si el simple hecho de haber comentado sobre ellas las hubiese llamado, pesadillas de los eventos ocurridos en la Cámara de los Secretos se hicieron presentes. Afortunadamente, el que ambos estuviesen juntos los reconfortaba, aunque no quitaba ni la inquietud ni el miedo por completo, pero era una mejora substancial con respecto a cómo eran sus malos sueños normalmente.

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se despertó primero. A pesar de que había tenido varias pesadillas, esa había sido, hasta ese momento, la mejor noche de descanso que había tenido en mucho tiempo. La cama en la cual se encontraba acostada era blandita, cálida y… ¿se movía? En ese momento, los eventos del día anterior llegaron a su mente cual avalancha. Cuando su cerebro terminó de procesar toda la información, la chica pensó:

«¡Buenos días, Harry!».

«Buenos días, Ginny». Un sentimiento de felicidad los llenó. Despertar con el otro era una experiencia completamente nueva y fantástica para ambos. Una cosa era el saber que nunca volverían a estar solos y otra el vivir la confirmación de ese hecho. La pelirroja giró ligeramente en los brazos del azabache y le devolvió el abrazo.

«¿Sabes…? Podría acostumbrarme a esto». El chico sonrió mentalmente y dijo:

«Yo también».

«Bueno, la primera prueba se acerca y espero que me disculpes, Harry, pero tengo que despertarte».

«¿Qué vas…? Oh, entendido, no hay problema. Además, estoy bastante seguro de que yo voy a necesitar ir, también».

Ginny sacudió suavemente el cuerpo del azabache y, sin que ninguno de los dos se sorprendiera, el joven abrió los ojos tras un par de segundos… Otra cosa aprendida por sentido de autoconservación con los Dursley era a ser de sueño ligero. La chica era incapaz de comprender cómo era posible que los familiares de su compañero lo tratasen de tan mala manera. En ese momento, decidió que iba a hacer todo lo que estuviese en su poder para reparar el daño causado al muchacho que se encontraba debajo de ella. Si su familia no estaba dispuesta a darle el cariño y afecto que él se merecía, la pelirroja iba a dárselos. Y ay de quien intentase meterse en su camino. Los brazos que la rodeaban apretaron su agarre.

«Gracias». Ambos sabían que sus circunstancias eran inusuales, por decirlo menos. Ambos sabían que estaban actuando de maneras inconsistentes con sus edades. Ambos sabían que no tenían idea de lo que el futuro les traería. Sin embargo, ambos sabían, también, que la sinceridad de los sentimientos no era falsa ni mucho menos. De hecho, a pesar de que no podían explicarlo, tenían un impulso casi instintivo de mantener al otro a salvo, de cuidarse entre sí y de tratar de hacer feliz al otro. Sí, eran unos jóvenes, él de doce y ella de once, pero no les importaba. Lo más importante era que estaban juntos y que harían todo lo que fuese necesario para mantener ese hecho inexpugnable³.

«¿Vamos?».

«Vamos».

Ginny se levantó del cuerpo del azabache y se bajó de la cama, asegurándose de mantener contacto físico con el chico, el cual la siguió inmediatamente. Se tomaron de las manos y agarraron los cambios de ropa que estaban en la mesita, para luego hacer su camino hacia el baño de la enfermería. Sí, esta iba a ser la primera gran prueba… Ambos tenían que ir a hacer sus necesidades y a bañarse.

No hubo intercambio de palabras alguno mientras entraban al recinto de uno de los múltiples aseos de la enfermería. Puede que supiesen exactamente lo que iban a hacer, que tuviesen los recuerdos del otro realizando esas mismas actividades individualmente y que no sintiesen pena ni vergüenza al llevar a cabo sus necesidades, pero seguía siendo… extraño. Por acuerdo implícito, la pelirroja fue la primera en utilizar el retrete. La chica se bajó el pantalón y las bragas con una sola mano, lo cual fue algo incómodo, para luego sentarse en el inodoro. Harry la hubiese ayudado, pero no sabía exactamente como ofrecerle una mano, y simplemente hacerlo le parecía demasiado inapropiado como para si quiera considerarlo. La joven, sabiendo exactamente lo que el azabache estaba cavilando, le sonrió ligeramente.

—Si quieres ayudarme, Harry, sólo hazlo… Recuerda, sé lo que estás pensando y, mientras las intenciones sean buenas, no obtendrás objeción por mi parte —dijo suavemente.

—Eh, está bien —tartamudeó el chico, sonrojándose un poco.

Ginny terminó lo suyo, se limpió y, considerando que se iban a duchar, uso sus pies para deshacerse de sus prendas inferiores, para después levantarse y darle su turno al chico. Harry hizo lo que tenía que hacer y, de la misma manera que su compañera, descartó su pantalón y su ropa interior con los pies.

«¿Cómo nos quitamos las camisetas mientras mantenemos contacto?», preguntó el muchacho. La chica pensó por un momento.

«¿Qué te parece si uno de los dos le quita la camiseta al otro mientras que el que está siendo desvestido toca la cara del otro? Ya que medimos más o menos lo mismo, debería ser relativamente fácil el poder subir la prenda sin que sea incómodo y, así, nos seguiríamos tocando».

«Suena bien para mí».

De nuevo, por acuerdo implícito, Ginny levantó sus brazos y puso sus manos en el rostro del azabache. Éste acercó sus manos al borde de la camiseta de la chica y la empezó a alzar. Mientras lo hacía, los ojos de ambos se encontraron y, sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta de cuándo sucedió, sonrieron. Cuando la prenda estaba transitando por la cabeza de la chica, ambos notaron que, en efecto, estaban sonriendo. La pelirroja retiró una de sus manos de la cara del joven para sacar su brazo de la manga de su camiseta y luego la volvió a poner allí, para repetir las mismas acciones con su otro brazo. Cuando la prenda tocó el suelo, fue el turno del muchacho para tomar en sus manos la cara de la chica y volver a fijar su mirada en los orbes marrones que tenía enfrente. Ginny, por su parte, realizó el mismo proceso que se le había hecho unos momentos atrás.

Ahí se encontraban los dos, totalmente desnudos, uno frente al otro. Las miradas de ambos empezaron a pasearse por el cuerpo de quien tenían delante. Él era delgado, tirando a huesudo. Ella era delgada. Él era pálido, ella era casi tan blanca como la nieve. Él tenía cicatrices esparcidas por aquí y por allá en su cuerpo, ella estaba cubierta de pecas en las partes de su cuerpo que más luz de sol recibían. Ninguno de los dos tenía pelo. Ella tenía lo que serían los inicios de sus pechos; nada raro para su edad, pero lo suficiente como para ameritar un sostén. Él tenía los hombros ligeramente más anchos que la chica. Ella tenía las piernas más largas que él. Se escanearon mutuamente con interés. Puede que tuviesen el conocimiento de su contraparte, pero nada era igual que la confirmación por medios propios de lo que ya sabían. No había ninguna intención fuera de la curiosidad inherente al ver algo nuevo. Ambos sabían, sin embargo, que, llegado el momento, la forma en la cual interactuaban iba a cambiar. Harry, y por ende, Ginny, recordaba sus clases de educación sexual en primaria y, cuando les llegase la pubertad, iban a querer hacer más que simplemente mirar. De momento, ninguno de los dos tenía interés en algo más que simplemente conocerse físicamente, puesto que emocionalmente hablando estaban lo más unidos que era posible.

«¿Nos duchamos?», inquirió el azabache cuando ambos satisficieron su curiosidad.

«Vamos», respondió la chica, llevando de la mano a su compañero al cubículo de la ducha.

Con el agua caliente cayéndoles sobre los cuerpos, ambos se relajaron considerablemente. Nada como una buena ducha para recuperar las fuerzas. El chico no veía muy bien sin sus lentes, pero, con un poco de práctica, aprendió a guiarse mayormente por los sentidos de la pelirroja, por más desconcertante que esto fuese. Cada quien se encargó de higienizar su propio cuerpo, aunque tenían el impulso de lavarse mutuamente el pelo, cosa que, tras un breve intercambio de miradas interrogantes, hicieron. El largo cabello de la pelirroja le llegaba hasta la espalda baja y era la cosa más suave a la cual Harry le hubiese puesto jamás las manos encima. El azabache se tomó su tiempo, asegurándose de que toda la suciedad y los nudos se habían ido, utilizando los conocimientos de la chica en cómo realizar su tarea correctamente. No era tan eficiente como ella, pero Ginny descubrió que era muchísimo más placentero el dejar que el muchacho le atendiese el pelo en comparación con ella misma. Cuando el chico terminó lo suyo, la joven le devolvió el favor. Gracias a que ella era sólo un par de centímetros más baja que él, no hubo incomodidad alguna en ello. De igual manera, el muchacho notó que se sentía infinitamente mejor cuando ella le lavaba el pelo. Ya que él tenía considerablemente menos cabello que ella, la tarea se realizó más rápidamente que con la pelirroja, pero ésta, al confirmar lo mucho que su compañero disfrutaba el contacto, le siguió masajeando el cuero cabelludo por un rato más, hasta que, luego de unos cuantos minutos, terminaron su ducha y empezaron a secarse. Ambos se vistieron, se cepillaron los dientes y salieron a la enfermería, en la cual los esperaba _madame_ Pomfrey con sus desayunos.

—Sus padres, señorita Weasley, y el director van a hablar con ustedes en un rato. Hemos encontrado más información sobre su vínculo y consideraron que sería mejor que estuviésemos todos presentes cuando les comentemos lo que aprendimos.

—Entendido. Gracias, _madame_ Pomfrey —respondieron ambos al unísono mientras se sentaban en la cama que habían compartido para empezar a comer.

«¿Qué crees que hayan descubierto?».

«No lo sé, Ginny, pero espero que no sea nada malo…».

 **HP + GW – GW + HP**

 **Glosario:**

1: _Animum Revelio_ : 'Muestro el alma'.

2: Contenta: 'Agasajo o regalo con que se satisfacen los deseos de alguien'.

3: Inexpugnable: 'Que no se deja vencer ni persuadir'.

 **HP + GW – GW + HP**

 **Notas del autor** :

¡Hola, gente! Aquí vengo a traerles el segundo capítulo de mi historia. Primero que nada, decidí incluir una nueva sección, justo encima de ésta. No aparecerá siempre, sólo cuando utilice acepciones o términos obscuros, cuando me vea obligado a crear hechizos, etc. Como advertí al comienzo del capítulo, esta historia ahora porta la clasificación M, cuya ejemplificación primera de su correspondencia acaban de leer. No voy a hacer como otros autores y poner una **«** razón **»** —Nótense las comillas— por la cual Harry y Ginny no puedan realizar actividades de naturaleza íntima única y exclusivamente por drama barato o por convenciones sociales. Considero que las hormonas adolescentes junto con la conexión que comparten, harán que las cosas avancen relativamente rápido. Ergo, y en palabras sucintas, **HABRÁ SEXO**. Me encargaré, cuando llegue el momento, de señalizar las partes _lemon_ para que quienes no quieran leerlas puedan hacerlo. Sin embargo, las partes _lime_ no serán indicadas, ya que creo que las clasificaciones están para algo.

Este capítulo se debió de haber terminado la semana pasada, pero, infortunada o afortunadamente, según el ángulo con el cual se lo vea, comencé a leer _Children of the Flame Saga_ de Sorcerer's Muse, disponible en este sitio, en inglés, y como que me atrapó cual agujero negro. Además, la última escena me dio más de un quebradero de cabeza… Aún no he terminado de leerla, pero consideré que debía espabilarme un poco y terminar el capítulo, el cual, por mucho que no quiera admitirlo, estuvo en 3096 palabras por los últimos días.

Como siempre, los invito a que me dejen sus opiniones, sugerencias, críticas y demás en un comentario. Estaré más que encantado de considerar **casi** cualquier cosa que tengan para sugerir, siempre y cuando, claro, no interfiera con mis planes.

Publicado el 29/10/2017.


End file.
